Traded Places
by JerseyGirl1011
Summary: This is a story about what tree hill would be like if Nathan and Lucas swapped lives. Nathan as the underdog at the start and him have Haley as a best friend and Karen as the supportive mom she always is. Naley, Leyton, and possibly more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I own absolutely nothing except the story idea. ALL rights, characters, and anything else you may recognize from the show or anywhere else goes to the owners/creators. One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann and The CW. **

_**Things different from the show that are in this story:**_

_**Nathen and Lucas switch lives and parents**_

_**Couples Involved Naley, Leyton, and maybe more.**_

**Haley's POV**

"And here he is ladies and gentlemen, Nathan Scott, reigning champ here at the River-Court. And attached-to-his-hip, his girlfriend Haley James," said our friend Mouth while he sat on the picnic table just off of the court.

"Hi to you too Mouth," Nathan retorted while I rolled my eyes at my friend's announcer tone, "And Mouth I've said it a million times and I'll say it again, Hales is not my girlfriend, she's just my best friend." 'And that's all we'll ever be,' I thought silently and sadly.

OK let me introduce myself, my name is Haley James and I'm secretly, hopelessly in love with my best friend, Nathan Scott. Yes, I know, how cliché, the nerdy, short, mousy brown haired, loser **(Disclaimer-I do not think this personally it is just to establish her thought points.)** hopelessly In love with their athletic, tall, raven-haired, blue eyed, hot best friend.

"Nate, I have a shift at the café soon, so I'm just gonna head over now." I told my best friend.

"Ok Hales, I'll drive you over."

"Don't worry about it Nate, I'll walk, just stay and play some basketball."

"Come on Hales, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Nate I'm sixteen, not five," I say as I walk away.

"HALES!" he called after me.

"Bye Scott."

* * *

**(Entering Karen's Café)**

"Hey Karen, I'm here for my shift," I told Karen as I enter the café.

"Haley you're early," Karen commented, "Let me guess getting away from the guys... and Nathan."

"Yeah Karen, apparently I'm just his best friend."

"Hales, just tell him how you feel, you know it's going to come up eventually why not now"

"You know this is kinda odd," I said to her and elaborated when I saw her confused look "I mean I'm getting relationship advice from the mother of the person I need relationship advice for."

Karen laughed. "Well Nathan is my son but you are like a daughter to me."

"Now this makes my crush on Nathan seem a whole lot creepier with you basically insinuating that we're like siblings."

"Oh hush, Haley, get to work."

I laughed to myself with a smile on my face. Karen has always been like a mother to me. I mean with 6 siblings it's kinda hard to get time alone with my mom. I think Karen knows me better than my own mother does.

* * *

"Haley, You left the court so quickly and I know that your shift didn't start 'till an hour after you left to court, what happened, I had something I wanted to tell you." Nathan questioned me as he entered the café.

"Nate, you know me, and you know that I'm an idiot when it comes to basketball and I wasn't in the mood to have you, Skills, Mouth, Junk, and Fergie making fun of me for confusing baskets or whatever with touchdowns."

"Hales, well you know me and that I would protect you from all that."

"You're right; I know you and the fact that you'd start it up."

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, Hales."

"Anyway, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, I was in the library studying-"

"Wait, you, Nathan Scott, were studying, man, what has the world come to."

"Haha, very funny Hales, back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I was in the library and Coach Durham called me into his office, I got some glares from King Lucas and his minions, And Coach Durham asked me to join the team, he said he saw me play down at the River-Court and thought I was good."

"Nate, that's great what did you say?" I questioned.

"I told him I'd think about it, I mean seeing Lucas and the rest of the team is one thing, playing on the same team as the is a whole different ball game."

"Well I for one think you would make a great addition to the team, come on you know you'd have support from me and the River-Court guys."

"OK, I'll think about it. I just don't think that I can do it, you know see Dan every game. I just don't want him to get to me."

"Just give it a chance Nate."

"Fine, you up for a game of mini-golf on the roof?"

"Oh, you know I am, but are you ready to get creamed."

"We'll see about that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the story idea. ALL rights, characters, and anything else you may recognize from the show or anywhere else goes to the owners/creators. One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann and The CW.**

_**Things different from the show that are in this story:**_

_** Nathen and Lucas switch lives and parents**_

_** Clay, Quinn, and Mia all go Tree Hill High**_

_** Quinn and Haley are not siblings**_

_** Couples Involved Naley, Leyton, and maybe more.**_

* * *

**(Entering Nathan's House)**

"Nate! Get your lazy butt up!" I screamed as I entered his house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, gee calm down Hales."

"Come on, you're taking forever, we're gonna be late for school."

"Ok" he said as he opened the door "And we're off."

* * *

**(Entering the School)**

"Ok Nate, you've kept me waiting long enough, did you make your decision yet."

"Decision? What decision?" he smirked. God, I hate it when he plays does that, OK I love his smirk but, I hate it when he plays coy

"Don't play coy with me Nathan Scott, about the team!"

"Oh, that," I glared at him "fine, I'm gonna join but, if it doesn't work out I'm out."

"Oh Nate, that's great," I beamed "If you didn't take forever to tell me, maybe I wouldn't have to leave because I have a tutoring session."

"Bye Hales."

"Bye Scott."

* * *

**(After School)**

"Hey, excited for your first practice, Mr. Big-shot Raven?" I teased my best friend.

"Of course, Hales. We should meet-up after and hang-out at the River-Court."

"Sure, I'm in; where should we meet-up?"

"How 'bout you wait for me outside the locker-room. What are you gonna do while I'm at practice?"

"I have some organizing to do at the Tutor-Center, and I have a research paper due in English."

"That sucks."

"Yeah," I frowned.

"Come-on, I'll walk you to the Tutor-Center, I gotta make sure you get there safely, now don't I?" I laughed and we started walking.

"So, did anyone make any comments about you joining the team?"

"Not exactly, but I got some glares from Lucas and the rest of the team."

"Dude, that sucks but you have seven people in your court; Me, Skills, Junk, Fergie, Mouth, your mom, and Keith."

"I'm not quite sure that's something to brag about Hales," I slapped his shoulder playfully. "Well here we are, the Tutor-Center, don't forget, 4:00, outside the locker-room. Bye Hales," he said whilst walking away.

"I'll be there. Bye Scott."

* * *

**(After Practice, Outside The Locker-Room)**

"So Nate, how did practice go?" I interrogated Nate as he exited the locker-room and we started walking to the River-Court.

"Sucked, It was like I wasn't even there, I mean, literally no-one was guarding me and my teammates wouldn't pass me the ball. I know they don't like me, but Coach Durham put me on the team for a reason, I must be good, and all I really want to do is win the game just like everybody else."

"Well, the River-Court always calms you down, maybe we could hang-out there, and who knows, maybe Junk, Skills, or Fergie will be there and you can play for real, and maybe, if you're really lucky, I'll stay and cheer for you."

"So how was your afternoon, Hales?"

"It was actually pretty fun; Quinn, Mia, and I all were organizing in the Tutor-Center and we were joking around; singing, and dancing it was a blast."

"Why do I sense Quinn and Mia are starting to replace me as your best friend."

"They may very well be, you might want to rack-up on some best friend points; you can never be too safe."

"Well, I better get right on that," He joked, and we both laughed. That laughter ended as soon as we reached the court.

"Oh my god," I whispered. "I can't believe it," the River-Court was trashed. The picnic table over turned, debris all over the court, and the backboard practically falling off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the story idea. ALL rights, characters, and anything else you may recognize from the show or anywhere else goes to the owners/creators. One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann and The CW.**

_**Things different from the show that are in this story:**_

___**Nathen and Lucas switch lives and parents**_

___**Clay, Quinn, and Mia all go Tree Hill High**_

___**Quinn and Haley are not siblings**_

___**Couples Involved Naley, Leyton, and maybe more.**_

* * *

**(Nathan's POV)**

**(The Next Day At Practice)**

I slam my gym-locker open and it echoes through an almost empty locker-room. I heard a voice suddenly "I'm guessing that is about the River-Court, I heard about that, I'm sorry. Those guys are just jealous; they've been on this team for years, and they still haven't played and they finally get the chance to play and some guy who's great the game comes. Don't worry they'll get over it soon. I'm Clay, by the way"

"Hey, I just don't know what to think. I really decided to try-out when Haley used her powers of persuasion to get me here and now one thing I truly care about is ruined, I mean what a wonderful welcoming."

"Well, you got one friend on the team, and I don't buy into that crap, I'm in it for the game."

"Thanks man."

"Hey Nate, I'm throwin' this party tonight you should come, and bring Haley, she seems pretty cool."

"Maybe I will, Thanks man."

"No problem. See ya tonight."

* * *

**(In the car on the way to the party)**

"Okay, so let me get this straight. They ignore you and trash your court than invite you to a party. Right, cause that makes perfect sense," Haley rattled on, while we were in the car.

God, she's just so beautiful, and she doesn't even know it. When she compares herself negatively to Brooke Davis she drives me insane. She's beautiful, funny, smart, so open about her feelings, and best-of-all she is my best friend.

"Hales, I told you, this guy is cool. Anyway if they start anything, I won't let them get to me, promise me you won't try to punch anyone tonight."

"I'm afraid I can't make that promise," She joked.

"Well, I guess we'll have to deal with that 'cause we're here."

"We have to put our brave faces on now. We're walking into a lions den." I laugh and ruffle her hair. She always has an metaphor or simile for the situation.

"Clay, what is the bastard doing here?" I heard Lucas comment.

"I invited him, He's on the team now and he's good. Be honest you know we need him," Clay responded, and then a very pissed off Lucas walked away.

"Hey, thanks for stickin up for me man, I owe one," I told Clay, as I walked up to him

"No problem man, I told you we're friends, and friends stick up for each other,"

"Cool, oh by the way man, this is Haley."

"Hey Haley, I'm Clay. I'm glad you both came; I don't think I could survive a party filled with only Lucas, cheerleaders, and the rest of the team. Come on lets go to the kitchen, that's where the party really is,"

"Ok, we'll follow you in," Haley told him.

* * *

"So you must be the new kid on the team," I heard a voice behind me call out. I turn around to see the one-and-only Brooke Davis.

"Yeah, that would be me," I reply

"Well, we have a little initiation for any _new_ people on the team," Lucas said spitting the word new as if it was poison in his mouth.

"Look, I'm on the team to play the game, not to be popular or any petty reason like that. I love the game, and just like you, I wanna win. That's all. I truly don't care about any accessories to the team," I told him as calmly as I could.

"You look; this is a game for us all to get to know you better. And by us I mean the team cause, honestly I don't care about you," Lucas replied.

"Fine, what's the game?" I asked reluctantly.

"I Never," Brooke answered.

"Are you sure Nate? I just don't want an explosion on our hands," Haley whispers to me as we walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it really doesn't matter. Who knows? Maybe I'll finally feel like a part of the team."

"Okay, but you have to promise me you'll keep your temper in check. Promise me."

"Fine, I promise."

"Good."

* * *

The group was quite small, it consisted of Bevin, Teresa, Brooke, Lucas, Clay, Tim, Haley, and I.

"I'll start, I never cheated on my boyfriend/girlfriend," Bevin, one of the cheerleaders and is kind of an air-head, said. Everyone but Haley, Clay, Bevin, and I

"My turn, never… um … well there's nothing I haven't done so I guess I'll just drink," said Brooke. "Lucas, it's your turn."

"Uh, oh I got one, never have I ever been abandoned by my father, before I was born."

"You really think I got the short end of the stick, I mean come on, I wasn't the one who had to grow up with a guy like Dan as a father," I replied.

"You son of a-,"

"Nathan, let's go," Haley says as she drags me out of the kitchen towards the door.

"Thanks Hales."

"No problem."

"Hey Nate, I'm sorry about what happened back there I should've intervened at one point," Clay says running to catch up with us as we are already out the door.

"Don't sweat it man. I had fun before the whole issue came up. See ya at school on Monday."

"Yeah, thanks again for coming."

"Don't mention it. We should probably head out now. Bye," I say motioning to Haley and myself.

"Yeah, bye Clay, it was nice meeting you." Haley said while waving and we both hopped in my truck. Haley had one thing right, this was defiantly gonna be interesting


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the story idea. ALL rights, characters, and anything else you may recognize from the show or anywhere else goes to the owners/creators. One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann and The CW.**

Things different from the show that are in this story:

Nathen and Lucas switch lives and parents

Clay, Quinn, and Mia all go Tree Hill High

Quinn and Haley are not siblings

Couples Involved Naley, Leyton (Won't come until later) and maybe more.

**Sorry this is a lot shorter than normal, but it felt like a lot of stuff happening in one chapter. I'm uploading chapter 5 with this chapter.**

* * *

**(Haley's POV)**

**(In the Tutor Center)**

"Guys, I seriously don't know what to do. I really like him, but I know it's not gonna happen," I say to Quinn and Mia.

Quinn replies with "Come on Hales, you gotta tell him how you feel. You love him, not a stupid school-girl crush. I don't think that this is something that you can just get over quickly."

"I know Quinny, but this is scary. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me and I ruin our friendship. I mean he is surrounded by people that are some much more beautiful than me like Brooke Davis."

"Hales, you are beautiful. I agree with Quinny, you gotta tell him how you feel about him."

"Fine, if it will get you to shut up about it."

"Wait, you seriously are gonna tell him that you love him? When?" Quinn and Mia chorused.

"No time like the present," I reply

I turn the corner to the most heart-breaking sight. Nathan Scott pressed up against the lockers with Brooke Davis, captain of the cheer square attached to his lips. As I walk away, tears start to swell up in my eyes.

* * *

**(Nathan's POV)**

**(After Practice)**

I was walking towards the tutor center to surprise Haley. Coach let us out early today; he must have been in a good mood. I think I'm gonna tell Haley how I feel about her, I see all the guys looking at her in the hallway like a piece of meat and I just want to be with her and for her to know that I love her. I about to turn the corner where the tutor center is when I'm ambushed; not with paintball guns or punches, but with Brooke Davis' Lips attaching to mine. I try my hardest to push her, but she's a lot stronger than she looks. Once I finally release from her grasp I tell that I don't like her in that way and rush to the café.

* * *

**(Haley's POV)**

****3 weeks later****

I still haven't talked to Nathan about what happened. I didn't tell Quinn, Mia, or anyone for that matter about what I saw. I'm at the River-court shooting hoops, if Nate were here he'd laugh at my attempt.

"Haley what's going on why won't you talk to me? You know I can't survive without talking to you." Oh god, he can't be here I'm going to have a mental breakdown.

"Well maybe you should've thought it through a little better before you ditch you friends."

"Hales, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know quite well what I'm talking about."

"Truly, I don't. Hales, I can't do this without you, I love you."

"Yeah right, if you really loved me I wouldn't have caught you after practice making-out with Brooke Davis."

"Haley, she caught me when I was ging t surprise you in the tutor center and tell you that I love you."

"Yeah, and those hands on her hips was a sign of your detest of it all." I say with bitterness and sarcasm dripping from my lips.

"I was trying to push her off of me. Hales, you gotta believe me I love you too much to not have you in my life. I understand if you don't feel the same way."

"Nathan wait," oh god I have to tell him. It's now or never "I love you too." Shock is painted on his face. Once he recovers he looks deep in my eyes and walks toward me and kisses me. We continue until it starts to rain. I smile at him. I guess I have a new reason to love rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the story idea. ALL rights, characters, and anything else you may recognize from the show or anywhere else goes to the owners/creators. One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann and The CW.

Things different from the show that are in this story:

Nathen and Lucas switch lives and parents

Clay, Quinn, and Mia all go Tree Hill High

Quinn and Haley are not siblings

Couples Involved Naley, Leyton, and maybe more.

* * *

**(Haley's POV)**

**(In School, The Next Day)**

I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I know that sounds very cliché, but it's true. I've loved Nathan for a long time and now we're together. Oh god, I should stop now, I'm rambling-on in my head. I'm walking to literature class and run in to someone and we both fell to the ground. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, are you ok?" I say while getting up. Once I'm up I offer my hand to her and help her up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you ok?" She says. I nod and she continues and says "I'm Peyton by the way, I'm new here."

"Hey Peyton, I'm Haley. Do you need help getting to your class?"

"Please," She says with a small smile. I look at her schedule and she that has all the same classes as me.

I smile and say "Well Peyton, it seems that we should become friends. I mean because you're stuck with me for the rest of the year anyway." She smiles as if to reply. "As long as you don't hit on my boyfriend I think we'll be fine," I say half-joking, half-serious.

"Well you're gonna have to point him out to me so I don't ruin this wonderful new friendship," Peyton also says half-joking, half-serious. I point Nathan out to her and she responds with "nice work hales," and a smile.

"Well we should probably start heading to literature the bell is gonna ring in about 5 minutes."

* * *

**(Lunch)**

"Hey Peyt, come sit with me, Nate, and some of our friends." She smiles and follows. "Hey guys, this is Peyton she's new here. Peyton, this is Nate, Clay, Quinn, and Mia."

They all chorus "hi Peyton."

"Hey," Peyton says. After a while we all start eating and Clay and Nate have to do some basketball thing for Coach Durham so they leave.

"So Peyt, any guys catch your eyes yet?" Quinn asked. Of course that's the first thing she asks her.

"Not really," Peyton says while blushing.

"Ok guys, I have an idea. Since its Friday, we should totally have a girl's night," I suggest.

"Slumber Party! Yes!" Quinn says. After that we all agree.

"Hey, why don't we all go home and pack for tonight with a ton of magazines, make-up, hair stuff, nail polish, etc. than we all go over Hales' house and chill, and by that time it should be about time for the game and before we can go out and get food and get each other ready for the game," Mia suggests.

"Mia, you are a genius," I tell her. "But, why my house?"

"Because, you have your own bathroom, and have the most space for us all to hang-out," Mia reasoned.

"Fair enough," I reply. "So we all in?" Everyone nods as the bell signaling the end of lunch rings. "Well Peyt, I guess it's time for calculus." We both groan as we pick up our stuff and head to calculus.

* * *

**(After School)**

"Hey Hales, since I don't know where you live or what I need for the slumber party, why don't we drive over to my house and you help me pack and direct me to your house, assuming you don't have your own car," Peyton suggests.

"I don't have my own car so that would work," I smile. We both go to her car and she starts driving to her house. When we get to her house I tell her that she drives like a maniac. We walk inside and up to her room and we immediately get to work; packing clothes, make-up, hair stuff, and practically any girly thing possible. We hop in her car and I give her directions to the grocery store and there we pick up every junk food imaginable after we pay we go back in her car and I give her directions to my house and once we get there Quinn and Mia are pulling up too. Peyton grabs her bags, and I grab the food and we enter the house and rush up to my room. Right away we start picking out each-others clothes, and doing their make-up and hair making small talk. Then they ask me what happened with Nathan and how we got together. I explain the Brooke situation and the kissing in the rain and they all squeal. Soon enough it's time to start heading to the basketball game.

Once we enter the school hallway leading to the gym Peyton speaks up, "I have a confession to make. There is this one guy I kinda like."

"Who," Quinn pries.

"Him," she points toward the court "#3." All of our jaws drop the person she is pointing at is the one and only Lucas Scott.


End file.
